Faaamiiiishhhedddd
by KooKiGurl
Summary: This story is set just after the last book. Jenny is trying to get her life back on track, but the eyes in the darkness and the whispers call out to her. Are they in her imagination or is there someone behind it?
1. Him on her mind

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, only the plot etc.... I wish I did though :(**

Jenny stared at the empty space where Julian's body had been. Then her gaze shifted to the ring in her hand. _'I am my only master' _it said. Stiffly, she got up and followed the others out of the house. They walked away but jenny couldn't help looking back. _'Faaaaaaammmiiiiiiiiiisssshhhhhed' _it whispered, but she knew she was only imagining it.

*****

Back home, things were normal. Everyone was baffled by Summer's sudden appearance and Zach was happier. Michael and Audrey were engaged, due to marry in a month. Dee was her usual self, just slightly more sentimental and Jenny had Tom. Jenny put on the last of her lip balm and walked out of the house. She locked the door and started towards the tube station. When she got there, Michael, Audrey and Dee were already there.

"Jenny," They said, hugging her.

"That's the ring." Dee pointed to the ring on Jenny's ring finger.

Jenny fiddled with it. "Yup,"

Zach and Summer were next to arrive. They greeted everyone and then proceeded to joke about and kiss. Michael smacked Zach.

"Are you gonna spend the whole day kissing or are you going to have some fun with the rest of us?" He laughed. So did Zach, "Er, first one," He continued to kiss Summer. Summer giggled: "No, guys, we just haven't seen each other for quite a while,"

Jenny's phone rang-it was an unknown number.

"Hello?"

'_Faaaaaaammmmiiiiiiiiiiisssshhhhheddddd' _

Jenny hung up and it rang again. Cautiously, she picked up.

"Hello?"

"Jenny, hey" it was Tom.

"I'm not gonna be able to make it, so sorry,"

"Oh, ok, well some other time,"

"Sorry, Jenny, I love you,"

"I love you too," She said, but _he _was on her mind.

**First fanfic so please be nice to me lol. Please review and more to come soon...**


	2. Dreaming

**Ok, so I wrote this quite quickly so it might be a bit iffy, but yh anyway. P.S. I do not own anything but the plot.**

Since Tom hadn't been able to meet them all, it had now been 3 weeks, 4 days and 14 hours since she had last seen him. Jenny lay on her back on the bed and watched the second hand on the clock tick by. Too slow... everything was going too slow. Jenny wanted the night to be over, so she wouldn't be tormented by the same nightmares. She rolled onto her side and stared into the darkness. For a moment she saw eyes looking back at her but when she shot out of bed, there was nothing; just the mirror in front of her.

"Just your eyes in the reflection," Jenny told herself.

It had been happening since they'd left her grandfather's house. The eyes, constant whispering, and the recurring nightmares. Jenny knew none of it was real, but still, she'd be terrified every time something happened. After getting back into bed, she thought about Tom. Tom at school, Tom at work, Tom.... Tom.......... Toommm................................................................................................................

_Jenny was running through the paper house, alone. There was no-one around. She was trying to get to the top of the house, to escape, but the ground kept breaking under her feet. The stairs under her crumbled away and she was falling...falling...falling. But then someone caught her- Tom. It was him. His arms were there, holding her securely. She felt safe and she looked up at him. His face looked down at her and he smiled. Everything was alright. Then his head snapped back. And he dropped Jenny. She felt herself hit the floor and she could see Tom. There was a shadowman behind him. The shadowman wrote Tom's name down on a stone slab and was scratching it off. He was dying. Jenny reached out to him, he was moving further and further away from her into the darkness. She screamed. Her scream was a shrill, piercing scream......_

Jenny bolted upright in her bed. Sunlight was streaming in through the blinds and the phone was ringing. She reached out to the bedside table and picked up the receiver.

"Hello?"

"_Faaaaaammiiiiiishhhhhedddd"_

Jenny froze, phone still to her ear. It was that whispering again - on the phone.

"Hello? Hello? Jenny can you hear me?!" Dee's voice flooded into Jenny's ears.

"Dee?" Jenny snapped back to reality.

"Jenny, I need you to come over right now!" Dee sounded desperate.

"Ok, I'll come, but why?"

"Just come, Jenny, just come," Dee hung up.

Jenny put the phone down, got up and dressed. She left the house and rushed towards Dee's house. What could have happened?

**Ooh, mysterious, what has happened?? Find out in the next chapter!**


	3. An unexpected visitor

**Ok, quite a random chapter, it is a bit confusing to read, but hopefullly not too hard.**

The door opened before Jenny had even knocked. Dee stood at the door, her hair on end.

"Dee, what is it?" Jenny walked into the house and followed Dee into the living room. Her eyes widened as she saw who sat on the sofa in the middle of the room. The guest got up and walked towards her. Jenny's mouth opened.

"Gordie Wilson?" She mumbled.

"Yes, Jenny" Gordie replied. "I know this might come as a bit of a surprise, me being alive and everything, but there's something I have to tell you. He said I was the only one who could do it"

"A bit of a surprise, you- you're dead!" Jenny's voice was high with fear. Dee had sat down on the sofa and was staring at Gordie.

"I know I am, but he said I needed to tell you,"

"He being who?!" Jenny was shaking.

"I need to tell you something" Gordie touched her arm. She pulled back, scared.

"Jenny, look, I must say this, Tom is not who you think he is..."

"What? What are you talking about?" Jenny moved to the sofa and sat beside Dee. Gordie sat in the armchair opposite her.

"When he went back through the fire to get Zach, he never made it through. He, I hate to say this but, he died" At this, Jenny stood.

"No he didn't, he escaped with us!" Jenny was trembling. The room began to blur and turn black. Now, jenny stood in a completely black room. Dee and Gordie had disappeared.

"Dee? Gordie?!" Jenny called out but there was no reply, save her own echo.

"_He's telling the truth, Jenny," That voice, behind Jenny. She froze and her eyes widened. The source of the voice moved in front of her. It was him... the same white-blond hair and impossible blue eyes. The same wonderful voice._

_Jenny gasped. "But you died! I was there!" She cried._

"_Yes," Julian replied. "I'm not real; I'm just the replica you created in your own mind, a figment of your imagination you could say,"_

_She reached out and touched Julian. Her hand fell onto his skin. She pulled back immediately._

"_You're real, you're here," She whimpered._

"_No, you just created such a vivid memory of me that you can actually touch and interact with me," He smiled. "I wonder if that would be possible," he frowned to himself._

"_What a-?" Jenny asked but before she could complete the sentence, Julian's mouth was on hers. His lips were as soft as she remembered – no, softer. Jenny felt her knees go weak, but Julian's strong arms were around her, supporting her. She wound her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Her hands tangled in his hair and she pulled him closer to her. They were body-to-body but then Julian pulled away._

"_Hmm" he said, licking his lips, "it seems it did work,"_

"_Julian? What's going on, why are you here?" Jenny pulled her hands out of his hair. His face suddenly turned serious._

"_Jenny, Tom is not the real Tom, when he was going back through the fire, he died and one of the other shadowmen took up his appearance." _

"_No, but how?!" Jenny murmured._

"_The shadowman, I don't know his intentions, probably something along the lines of world domination," Julian laughed at the last part._

"_But now I have to go, Dee is trying to wake you up, bye," He said and kissed her._

"Jenny!" Dee shook Jenny again.

Jenny opened her eyes. She was lying on the sofa with Dee looking down at her.

"Where's Gordie?" She asked, sitting up.

"You're finally awake, He left," Dee said. "But all that about Tom!"

Jenny realised that Gordie had told Dee about Tom while she'd been 'unconscious'.

"I know," Jenny looked at her friend. "I have to see if it really is true,"

"How though?"

"I have to see Tom,"

**Chapter 4 coming soon!**


End file.
